In recent years, with the improvement of people's living standards and improvement of environmental awareness, the requirements for refrigerators have gradually changed from satisfaction with low-temperature refrigeration to the performance of keeping food fresh. Hence, air cooled refrigerators are increasingly favoured by people.
For an air cooled refrigerator, the performance of keeping food fresh largely depends on airflow circulation within storage compartments of the air cooled refrigerator and a temperature difference between different parts within the refrigerator. If the airflow circulation within the refrigerator is reasonable, the smaller the temperature difference is, the better the refrigerator's performance of keeping food fresh will be. Meanwhile, a key component to determine the reasonability of the airflow circulation within the refrigerator is an air duct which controls air directions and flow rate magnitudes within the refrigerator and directly determines the refrigeration and freshness preservation effects of the refrigerator.
Furthermore, in order to optimize storage spaces, a single storage compartment may generally be separated into a plurality of subdivided storage spaces by shelving devices such as shelves or drawers, and according to the amount of stored articles, the refrigerating capacity required for each of the storage spaces also varies. Therefore, cold air directly entering the storage compartment from a certain place of the storage compartment without control may cause the problem that some of the storage spaces are overcooled and some suffer from an insufficient refrigerating capacity.
In the air path design of current air cooled refrigerators on the market, some of the air cooled refrigerators adopt the method that air flows out of the freezing chamber and directly passes to the refrigerating chamber. In common air cooled refrigerators, there is no damper between the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, various air paths on the air duct are connected in series, and when the temperature of the refrigerating chamber reaches a set temperature, cold air in the freezing chamber further continues to flow towards the refrigerating chamber, rendering the temperature in the refrigerating chamber always in a circularly fluctuating state, that is, the temperature within the refrigerating chamber is changing all the time, greatly affecting the freshness preservation performance of the refrigerator. For other air cooled refrigerators, an evaporator is arranged within an individual accommodation chamber, the accommodation chamber of the evaporator is communicated to each storage compartment with a complex air duct system, and cold air generated by the evaporator is transported to each storage compartment with a draught fan. A control device such as an electric damper is arranged within the air duct to control the opening and closing of the air duct communicated with each storage compartment or adjust the amount of air entering each storage compartment. However, this structure is relatively complex and is inconvenient to be controlled uniformly. In addition, cold air entering each storage compartment cannot be distributed and regulated according to the refrigerating capacity requirement for each storage space.